The Best Thing to do Together
by dark.desire123
Summary: Ritsu woke up in the middle of the night with a feverish feeling. He felt aroused but can he relieve himself with getting caught by Takano who is sleeping beside him? Rated M for lemon.


Ritsu woke up with a feverish feeling in his body. His head hurts and he can barely move from his bed. He managed to reach the alarm by his bed with great effort and look at it. Its only 1 a.m.

Suddenly, Ritsu moaned. He felt something painful from between his legs.

'_Oh crap! How did I get hard in the middle of the night?_'

He looked down and he saw cock, erecting painfully from within his leather pants.

Suddenly, Ritsu felt someone's presence behind him and looked back. His heart thumped! _Takano-san? What is he doing here, and why is he sleeping beside me? This is bad! I have to relieve myself quickly before Takano-san found out!_

Ritsu tried to get out of his bed but he can barely move his legs. Furthermore, his cock is so hard, it's almost painful. But he couldn't risk getting himself off in the bed as his moans may wake Takano up. Ritsu was brainstorming on the best thing to do when he felt someone touching his erect cock.

"Aahh...Ta-Takano-san...st-ahhhh...stop it..."said Ritsu with great effort between his moans.

Takano kept fondling Ritsu's cock hiding beneath his leather pants. He licked his lips upon the beautiful sight.

"If you're this horny, then you could just wake me up. I'll do you to your hearts contents..."whispered Takano to the blushing Ritsu.

"Ta-Takano-san...stop it...ughhh..."

Ritsu kept refusing Takano's touch but he couldn't contain his moans, when Takano took his cock in his hand.

"Look at this wet, dripping part that is lusting for my touch..."

"Ahh...no...its just...ahhhh!"

Ritsu came.

"I can't believe you cum just from my touch." said Takano, while licking Ritsu's ear.

He turned Ritsu that is facing sideways, towards himself, and positioned himself directly above Ritsu. He took off his shirt and Ritsu's too.

"Spread your leg." commanded Takano, with lustful eyes.

Ritsu wants to refuse but the pleasure Takano gave him prevented him to do so. As much as he hates to admit it, he felt good under Takano's touch.

Takano start by licking Ritsu's neck, and he went down and down, towards his abdomen. One of Takano's fingers is teasing Ritsu's nipples while the other one is pleasuring his cock.

"Look how hard you've become..."said Takano and he take a deep breath. Immediately after that, he takes Ritsu in his mouth. Ritsu's body curled up in pleasure. Takano starts by licking his cock and then he suck it hard. Ritsu's moans just excited him even further and he sucks Ritsu even harder and faster.

"Ta-Takano-san, I'm cumming!"

Takano refused to let Ritsu out and Ritsu came on Takano's mouth. Ritsu was breathing hard.

"Wow...you came twice already and this thing here has no sign of going limp..."Takano stared at Ritsu's cock with amusement and lust.

"Ahh...Takano-san...I feel weird at hot all over..."

"That's because you love for me is overflowing, just like how this part of you is overflowing with juice..."said Takano.

Ritsu became all flustered. But he did not have much time to do it as he felt Takano's finger in his hole.

"Ahnnn..."moaned Ritsu as Takano inserted his first finger. Soon, his second and third finger follows.

"You are so wet today, Ritsu..."said Takano.

He removed his zip and immediately, a huge, wet cock appeared.

"Ta-Takano-san..."

"I'm entering, Ritsu."warned Takano and slowly, he pushed his rod deep inside Ritsu. Ritsu came before Takano even thrust into him.

"Hey hey...don't you have fun by youself."said Takano and he immediately thrust deep into Ritsu.

"AHH!"Ritsu cried.

"Ugh...you are so tight." said Takano and Ritsu twitched.

Takano thrust faster and harder into Ritsu. They matched their tempo and felt pleasure inside.

"Ritsu, I'm almost there..."said Takano.

"M-Me too, Takano-san."

And with the perfect timing, they came together.

They both breathed heavily and Takano lie above Ritsu, his cock still inside Ritsu. They enjoyed every moment when they are connected together.

"You're amazing, Ritsu."complimented Takano.

Ritsu blushed, making his face redder than it already is.

He kissed Takano deeply.

Takano was surprised.

"You know, it's the first time you took the initiative to kiss me." said Takano and he returned Ritsu's kiss.

They kissed passionately but suddenly Takano broke their kiss.

"Uhm...what is that hot thing poking into my stomach?"he asked Ritsu who was looking away.

"If I knew that drug would work so well, I'd have used it long before." muttered Takano.

"What?"asked Ritsu, "you drugged me?"

"Well its not entirely my fault. I just kept it on the table and you drank it by yourself..."he said innocently.

"But I was drunk! Why didn't you stop me when I was about to drink it?"

"Stop it and lose of this awesome sex? I don't think so. Anyways, what's done is done, so let's just forget everything and continue with our love making, shall we?"said Takano and he did Ritsu until morning. By the time the effect of the drug wore off, Ritsu was down of the bed with a terrible backache~

**How's this story? I know it's just lemon but please please tell me what you think about it! I'll be waiting for your reviews!**


End file.
